outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Model Behavior
Model Behavior is the thirteenth episode of Out of Practice. Plot A woman comes to the table where Ben and Oliver are eating to borrow their salt. They let her take it and as she walks away, Oliver tells Ben to wait for it. The perfume wake. Oliver then spots Debbie at the counter. Oliver wants Ben to put in a good word for him. Ben refuses because she's not Oliver's type and she has a boyfriend anyway. At the newsstand, Lydia comes up behind Stewart and surprises him. He quickly puts down his magazine, but Lydia says she understands. As a gastroenterologist, he was just looking at the staples in her stomach. Stewart asks if Lydia can take Monty for the weekend because Crystal's going to see her mom and he wants to paint the bedroom while she's gone as a surprise. Lydia reminds him that he's coming to her place on Saturday to meet up with Norma, his former receptionist, who has a short layover. Crystal then comes up and Lydia leaves. Stewart and Crystal enter the diner and Crystal says she wishes Stewart were going with her. He'd like to, but he's too busy. She wants to postpone, but he says she might not have a lot of moments left with her mother. Crystal informs him that she's younger than he is. Debbie comes up to say hi to Ben and Oliver. Oliver makes her laugh, which she likes, and she tells Ben that her blind date was a bust. She mimes snoring. She says it was nice to see them and leaves. Oliver busts Ben for saying that Debbie had a boyfriend. Ben admits he was just protecting her from Oliver. He has a tendency to bail on women after they sleep with him. Oliver says he's hurt. Ben agrees to put in a word, but Oliver has to promise not to hurt her. He agrees. Debbie and Oliver are having dinner. Debbie says he's a doctor who can cook and asks if there's anything he can't do. He says he can't cook and it was actually takeout. She says it didn't feel like a first date at all. When they both say it was comfortable at the same time, she hums the Twilight Zone theme song. She says it's getting late and she has to work in the morning. Oliver tempts her with one more glass of wine. She says just one more. Debbie and Oliver are in bed together post-coital. She says he's fuzzy like her own little Chewbacca and then mimics Chewbacca. Oliver says he's fading and Debbie says she ate everything at dinner, like Ms. Pac Man. Then she makes the wakawaka sound. Oliver rolls over and says goodnight. She cuddles in right behind him and he opens his eyes wide. Stewart tells Crystal her flights in two hours and questions her need to stop for cigarettes. Her mom lives in a small town, so it's hard for her to find the cigarettes she likes. She goes to get sugars and Stewart's phone rings. It's Lydia, making sure he's coming. He just first needs to get Crystal in a cab and then get the paint supplies. Crystal overhears him saying he doesn't want Crystal to know anything about it. He quickly hangs up the phone and denies anything as he ushers her out the door. Oliver brings Debbie into the diner and introduces her to Regina, who's eating in there. Debbie's phone ring and she goes to answer it after asking Oliver to order her a coffee. Regina likes her and Oliver says she's great, but he has to break up with her or he'll throw himself off a roof. She asks why, but he challenges her to figure it out herself. Debbie comes back. She has to get back to work. She hopes he ordered her decaf. She's already bouncing off the walls like "da-doing, da-doing, da-doing." Regina has figured it out. Oliver goes to get her coffee to go. Debbie talks to Regina about an annoying client of hers. Debbie says goodbye and leaves when Oliver returns with her coffee. Once she's gone, Regina asks why he hasn't dumped her already. He says he can't because he promised Ben. Ben comes in and says he saw Debbie. He's happy he was wrong for once. The woman who borrow the salt comes in and says hey. Regina asks Oliver if he knows her and he says he doesn't, but it's the second time she's come on to him, but he doesn't care because he has Debbie. Oliver leaves to go back to work. Once he's gone, Ben tells Regina he has a problem. Just then, the girl who borrow the salt, Alana, comes over and kisses Ben. She and Ben have been seeing each other. She leaves to get a menu and Ben says she's the problem because he was just giving Oliver grief about his shallow relationships and with him and Alana, it's just sex sex sex. They barely talk. Regina says to give it eight more dates. You divide how boring she is by how hot she is and then she sees Alana take off her coat and says twelve dates instead. Ben asks her not to say anything to Oliver. Alana says she ordered Belgian waffles with whipped cream, even though you'd think she'd be sick of whipped cream by now, and Regina amends it again to 28 dates. Lydia tells Stewart to put down the banana he's eating because they're about to have lunch. He's hungry because he was painting all morning. Lydia says it's nice that he's painting the room for Crystal because he never did anything like that when they were married. The doorbell rings and Stewart gets it. They both greet Norma. She asks about the kids. She still has a picture of the kids in her wallet and brags about them like they're her own kids. She remembers Regina putting her Barbies in the oddest poses. Lydia says they have more information about that now. Lydia gives them a gift, a picture of the two of them together. It's for their 35th anniversary, as she doesn't know they've divorced. She excuses herself to the bathroom. Once she's gone, Lydia is shocked that Stewart never told Norma they got divorced. They have to pretend to be still married or break her heart. Norma comes back and sees them together and comments on how sweet they are together. She finds a picture of the kids on the shelf and goes to look closer. Stewart says they can do it because she'll only be there for an hour. Then they hear her fall. She tripped on Stewart's banana peel. Stewart helps her to the couch. While they're walking there, his phone rings. It's Crystal. He tells her it's a bad time and hangs up, but not before Crystal hears Norma moan. Norma has busted her knee. She doesn't thing she'll be able to make her flight and it was the last flight of the night. She'll have to stay the night. Ben gets a bottle of water from the fridge and Alana comes up behind him and asks if he's coming back to bed. He wants them to talk, but she wants to get water first. He goes out to the living room just as Oliver walks in. Ben thought he and Debbie were going out, but they decided to stay in instead. He invites Ben to join them, but Ben declines. Alana then comes out and kisses him. Ben introduces them and doesn't even know Alana's last name. Alana wanders back to the bedroom musing that she feels like she just met someone else with the last name Barnes, not remembering that it's Ben. Oliver calls Ben out for what he's doing with Alana. Ben says they have shared interests and starts listing them, but Oliver figures out he's reading the decals on Alana's purse. Debbie comes in with the food and Alana comes out and says she's starving. They all sit down to eat. Lydia has re-booked Norma's flight. Stewart comes out and Norma says he didn't have to buy new pajamas, but he says he did because he normally sleeps naked. Regina comes in and is shocked to see her parents together. Lydia subtly tells Regina what's going on and Regina is amused by the situation. Regina plays it up, even having Lydia and Stewart kiss so she can take a picture. She then takes her umbrella and leaves. Debbie and Alana talk as they eat. Debbie's also a therapist and that's how she knows Ben. Alana says she tried that, but her hands got tired rubbing people all day. Ben corrects that he's not that kind of therapist. Ben and Oliver start to clean up. In the kitchen, they both admit that they were wrong. Oliver doesn't want to keep dating Debbie, but he stuck with it because of Ben. Ben says he'll always respect Oliver. Oliver deduces that he wants to keep dating Alana. Oliver says it's fine. He still has 12 dates left with her. When he peeks out to the living room to see that she's spilled water on her shirt, he changes it to 28. Lydia is drinking her coffee with Monty next to her. He barks and she says she'll feed him in a minute. Stewart calls out, asking about Norma. She left a note that she went for a walk. The doorbell rings. As Lydia goes to get it, Monty starts to chew on the note Norma left. It's not Norma at the door, but Crystal, who is angry because she believes Stewart is cheating on her. She's come to Lydia because Lydia might understand. Lydia tries to explain, but Stewart comes out and Crystal thinks he's cheating with Lydia. He tries to explain the situation with Norma. It sounds so ridiculous that Lydia says she doesn't even believe it and she was there. Crystal starts to storm out, but Norma's just coming in. Lydia introduces them and Crystal apologizes to him. Norma says that's not how she pictured her replacement and Lydia says she knows exactly how Normal feels. Norma says her cab is waiting downstairs, so she can't stay for breakfast, but it's been great to see them. She says she could stop in on her way back through. She could even stay for a week. Lydia then admits that they're divorced. Cast 1x13BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x13ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x13OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x13Crystal.png|Crystal 1x13StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x13LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x13Norma.png|Norma 1x13Debbie.png|Debbie 1x13Alana.png|Alana Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Jennifer Tilly as Crystal *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Special Guest Star *Marion Ross as Norma Guest Starring *Kaitlin Olson as Debbie *Nadia Bjorlin as Alana Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the seventeenth episode, but aired as the thirteenth. Gallery 1x13-1.jpg 1x13-2.jpg See Also Category:Episodes